


Narinig ko sa Skating Rink

by ziraulo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Love Confessions, Multi, Overheard-style, anonymous confessions
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziraulo/pseuds/ziraulo
Summary: Isang page para sa mga moments na talagang sa tabi ng skating rink lang mangyayari.





	1. Ipagpatawad Mo

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl this all started because the YOI fandom sorta took over the DSLU crushes page, and I wanted to make fics just like it

Isang beses lang tayong nagkita noon, pero napa-mahal yata ako agad sa’yo. 

Halos tatlong taon na ang lumipas noong una tayong magkita. Nangyari yun sa isang training camp para sa mga juniors ni Coach Yakov, pero sa sobrang palpak ko ay nilagay nila ako sa mga baguhan. Ako na yata ang pinakamatanda noon, at wala pa akong kakilala. Nakaka-OP, di ba?

Malapit na akong sumuko sa ballet training nun, pero hindi ko ginawa. Alam mo ba kung bakit?

Kasi nakita ko yung isang kasama ko sa training. Maliit, balingkinitan ang katawan, at kakulay ng sinag ng araw ang buhok. Siya ang pinakamagaling sa amin noon.

Mamaya, nalaman ko na siya rin pala ang pinakabata sa amin. Pero hindi siya nagpahuli, hindi sa akin, at hindi kaninuman.

Sa pagdaan ng panahon ay unti-unti ko nang nakalimutan ang buong mga pangyayari noong araw na iyon. Unti-unti na silang nagsama-sama’t naghalo-halo sa isip ko, liban na lang sa isang sandali: ang sandaling nakilala kita, at nasilayan ko ang napakaganda mong mga mata at ang mabangis mong titig.

Hanggang doon na lang ako sa ballet. Sadyang hindi ako para sa ganoong klaseng larangan; sa mga galaw na marikit at nakapanghahalina. May ibang paraan para makilala sa larangan natin, at iyon na lang ang aking ginawa. 

Aakalain ko ba naman na magkikita tayo ulit?

Mabuti na lang pala at sinadya kong alamin ang pangalan mo.

Sa sundalong nakapagpa-ibig sa akin gamit lamang ang kanyang mabangis na tingin: matagal pa siguro bago ko masabi sa iyo ang mga nararamdaman ko. Hindi pa rin naman kita nakikilala ng lubos, at nararapat lamang na kilalanin kita nang mabuti bago ako magsabi ng kung anu-anong pangako.

Para sa ating kinabukasan; nawa’y maging sing-tamis ito ng pagalala ko sa ating nakaraan.

-Mr. DJ


	2. WELCOME TO THE MADNESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasi syempre, dapat may part two

So I met this guy sa isang competition habang may tinatakbuhan ako. Syempre, instant pogi points agad sa akin kasi may motor, tapos nilayo ako sa mga loka-loka.

Akala ko ibaba na nya ko after naming makalayo. Dinala nya ko sa park, and nag-usap kami. Turns out, matagal nya na pala akong kilala: nagkita kami sa isang training camp dati, and sabi nya, matagal nya na raw akong gustong makilala. Tapos, sabay alok ng friendship, na tinanggap ko naman. Why not, di ba?

Gago ka, nung inalok mo ko ng friendship di ko naman inakala na nasa'yo pala lahat ng gusto ko. 

Una, ang astigin mo tignan. Yung tipo bang kahit tumayo ka lang ang cool na? Paano mo ginagawa yun, eh ako kahit na anong angas ko di sila tinatablan?

Tapos ang bait mo pa, lalo na dun sa mga pusang nilaro natin sa park. Ang dami natin pictures na kinuha nun, pero isa lang inupload ko. Ayokong makita ng iba ang nakita ko eh. 

TAPOS BIGLANG DJ KA PA NA ANG GANDA NG TASTE SA MUSIC SHET SIGE NA IKAW NA NASAYO NA ANG LAHAT

Ahem. Duda ko nung napanood kita sa club dun ko narealize na crush na nga talaga kita. 

Sympre pag may crush, dapat may da-moves. So nagpatulong ako pumili ng kanta para sa performance ko (which, btw is like the next day na #YOLO).

AND THEN BIGLA KANG NAPA "SURE SIGE SAMA AKO SA'YO"

FUCK

ETO NA TALAGA GUYS

WALANG REHEARSE-REHEARSE

SASAMA CRUSH KO SA ISANG IMPROMPTU-CHOREO EXHIBITION KO

WISH ME LUCK GUYS, ITO-TODO KO NA ANG LANDI

TANGINA PAG DI PA AKO NAPANSIN NETO EWAN KO NA

\- Hubaderang Tigre


End file.
